Choices and Priorities
by PeachyQ73
Summary: <html><head></head>For months, Kaname has been too busy for Zero and Zero is tired of trying. What will it take to mend their relationship if possible? If your not into yaoi or male/male relationships, please don't read any further. R/R</html>


**A/N:** This is the epilogue for the one shot. There will not be a follow up on for this story. Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. All my thanks for the beta editing and suggestions go to Baby Dancer, my daughter. Once my bunnies got started with this story, the story wrote itself.

**Warning: **This story is OC'ness . If your not into yaoi or male/male relationships, please don't read any further.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and loves borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: ** For months, Kaname has been too busy for Zero and Zero is tired of trying. What will it take to mend their relationship if possible?

**Choices and Priorities**

**~~Normal pov~~**

"You are such an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you? You don't know what you're talking about. This is what **I** do. This is **My** business. **You **know nothing. Go do what you do best and leave me alone. Go hunt those level E things and leave **Me **to deal with this." Zero was hurt that the person he loved the most would talk to him this way. Lately, Kaname had been busy with his responsibilities. Between his corporation, Kuran Enterprises, regular meetings with the Hunters Association, and keeping the Vampire world under control.

He knew Kaname was under a lot of stress and had little to no time left for him, but he wanted to help ease some of those burdens for him. Kaname didn't seem to understand that and had no patience for him when Zero made any mistakes. Now, lately, Kaname has started to condescend him, belittling him, making him feel like the idiot Kaname had just accused him of being. Maybe he really was, but he was just trying to help so they could be doing something together.

Kaname was too busy with what he was doing to notice the pained look on Zero's face, or that the bond was telling him something was seriously wrong. This had been going on for the last eight months and he was getting really tired of it. He tried to talk to Kaname about it, but anytime he tried, it was as they were going to bed and Kaname had fallen asleep when his head hit the pillow. He also tried when he woke up in the morning, only to find Kaname already gone.

Aside from going to bed or getting up, they never saw each other unless Zero tried to help him. Zero had begun to feel alone and unwanted six months ago. He tried to write letters to Kaname to express his thoughts and feelings, but the only response he got was 'This is a part of life and you need to deal with it.'

Now, Zero just stands there, staring at Kaname. Glued to the floor, unbelieving that Kaname could be so ruthless and cold to him. Unable to move with the anguish thundering through his heart. "What are you still standing there for? I have things that needs my attention and I can't have you distracting me again. Run along now. **GO!**"

Zero was so hurt and angry, he needed to leave. Eight months of this and Zero was tired of it. He was beginning to wonder if Kaname still loved him. He wast too busy for him. Trying to communicate with Kaname didn't do any good and he had been talking to him like any adult would talk to a child. It was too much. He walked out to his car and drove out of town to his favorite sight seeing spot that over looked the city.

For hours Zero sat there, thinking about what he was going to do. Something needed to change. He realized he needed more time to think than what a few hours could provide and decided he was going to take a vacation. He would drive somewhere and go camping. He called Yagari, the acting president of the association and told him what he was going to do. The next day, when Kaname was gone, he packed what he was going to need and left.

**~~Kaname's pov~~**

After three days of Zero being gone, Kaname was beginning to worry. The first night Zero was gone, Zero hadn't returned home and no word from him. He thought maybe he went out on a mission and didn't have time to tell him. The second night, and several failed calls to Zero later, he calls the association only to find out Zero had requested time for a vacation. Kaname was angry that Zero didn't make time for telling him.

He sat down at the desk and tried to focus on the work he brought home, but couldn't. He began to realize that he missed Zero. He had been to busy and didn't bother to make time for him. Zero had been trying to talk to him, even written letters to express himself, only to be blown off. He tried to help, only to be talked down to... by him. Flashbacks of everything that he said and done for months past assailed him. Now he felt shame and anger at himself. No wonder why Zero left with no word.

When Zero gets back, he would make things right. He would talk to Zero, apologize and make time for him. He would show Zero how much the hunter means to him.

Now on the third night and still no word from Zero, he called Yagari to ask if he had heard anything from Zero. "Yes. He called to extend his vacation." That was all he was told. No matter how hard he tried to get more out from him and he still have yet to hear from Zero. He was starting to get scared. He had no idea where Zero went and he was far enough away, that he couldn't pin-point his location.

He was also scared that Zero might leave him. Kaname couldn't blame him if that what he decides to do. He was furious over how he treated Zero. He needed to fix things so that he could have time with Zero.

**~~Zero's pov~~**

Ten days after Zero left for his vacation, he decided it was time to go home. He thought about leaving Kaname and moving on with his life, but he realized he couldn't do it. It doesn't matter what happens, Kaname owns him heart, body, and soul. Zero might be able to leave physically, but his heart and soul would always be with Kaname. He just couldn't do it. He'd spent day's trying to convince himself he could leave and be happier for it, but he recognized the lie for what it was. He resigned himself to an unhappy life with Kaname, but at least he would see him every day when not on a mission or when Kaname was on a business trip.

When he pulled into the front of the house, he parked the car, retrieved his bag, and headed to his room. When he waked into the front door, he realized Kaname was still in the house. _'That's odd. He's usually gone to work by now.'_

Worry slammed into him at what could cause Kaname to stay home. He never missed a day of work in his life. Through the bond they shared, Zero reached out and felt Kaname was in the bedroom. He dropped his bag and ran upstairs to the room, where he found him on the bed. He was asleep, but looked horrible.

He could smell evidence of tears and it was so strong that he didn't think had been doing anything else for days. Heart felt concern for his beloved streaked through him. _'Why was he crying? Did he loose something important to him?' _Zero didn't understand what could have brought him to tears like this. He was going to wake him up and see what had happened, but as he approached the pureblood, it didn't look like he slept well at all while he was gone. If he's loosing sleep, something terrible had happened.

_'I shouldn't have left him. I should have been here for him. I will never forgive myself.' _He pulls up a chair to sit in by the bed and waits for Kaname to wake up.

**~~Kaname's pov~~**

Hours later, Kaname slowly opens his eyes and blinks twice when he sees Zero, asleep in the chair by the bed. Is he still dreaming? He must be, Zero had been gone for days and he had realized just how much he loved and missed his lover, if he can still call him that. He would do anything for Zero, but right now he needed Zero home so he could fix what he'd done.

"Zero?" Zero's head stirs as he's being disturbed from his sleep and his eyes blinks open. "Kaname? Kaname, what happened? Why have you been crying?" "You left, and have been gone for days. When I noticed you gone, I started to think over how I treated you for months. I was afraid you would decide to leave me (Tears started running down their faces). Zero, please don't leave me. I need you. I didn't realize how much I need you. Give me another chance so I can show you how much you mean to me Please stay..." .

By this time, Kaname breaks down and sobs. Zero rushes over to take hold of Kaname. He kisses him and rocks him telling him, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I can't live without you. No matter what, I will always be here for and with you. The only think I ask for is for you to allow me to be a part of your life." Kaname has by now, realized that Zero really is here and holds on for dear life. " You are my life, I just began to drown with other things. I lost sight of the most important part of my life... you." They sat there, on the bed for along time, just hold each other.

Since then, Zero helps Kaname as much as he can and Kaname goes on some hunting missions with Zero; and they always make time for each other outside of their busy schedules.

_**The End**_


End file.
